halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Halo Fanon:First Annual Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Awards
First Annual Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Awards (2008-2009) December 1, 2008 — January 1, 2009 Welcome to the First Annual Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Awards, 2008—2009. We are honored by your attendance to the first annual community awards election and celebration, the first, and hopefully, not the last of its kind. This project is coordinated by the Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Administration, and we thank the Star Wars Fanon Wikia for donating the concept of this annual community ritual to us. We look forward to your participation in this community-wide celebration, and hope that it becomes an endeared community practice in the years to come. Now, read the regulations, nominate your favorite articles, and vote! __TOC__ Regulations #Nominations and voting begin on December 1, 2008 and will conclude promptly at 12:00 pm EST (Eastern Standard Time) on January 1, 2008, at the time of the New Year! Exceptions to this are listed below. Final winners will be announced later that day on January 1, 2008! #'Voting Qualifications': Users eligible to nominate and vote must have been users for at least four weeks and have sixty or more mainspace edits in order to vote. Because of the style of this celebration, sockpuppets and sock masters are not invited, and will be promptly banned from the wikia and barred from future voting. #'Nominations': ##You may only nominate articles for a category so long as it expressly fits the definition of each category. Articles that are not eligible for a category will be removed by the administration. You may request a clarification about the definition of any category. You may nominate a single article only for a single category. ##You may nominate an unlimited number of articles written by any number of other authors for any number of categories. However, you are restricted to nominating only one of your articles for only one category for the whole election and no more. This is to promote professional sportsmanship. However, for categories pertaining to users (e.g. "Best Writer of the Year"), you may not nominate yourself. You may only nominate yourself for one article in the entire election, and this does not pertain to self-nominating yourself as a user. ##You must nominate articles according to the proper format (listed below). Fill out all the fields when submitting a nomination, and post the completed nomination form underneath the category that you're nominating the article in question for. ##Perceived breaches of good conduct and professional sportsmanship will be prosecuted by the administration to maintain the dignity of this voting system. ##The author of an article may withdraw his or her own article from a nomination at any time. ##Eligible categories are decided in advance by the administration. #'Voting': ##Eligible users may vote for a maximum of two articles in a given category, and no more. You may vote for only one of your own articles for the entire election, no matter how many articles you have in how many categories. ##Please sign your vote with your signature to verify your identity. ##Because you have nominated an article, it does not mean that you have to vote for it. ##Any categories with ties by 12:00 AM EST on December 31, 2008 (24 hours before the end of the event) will be remitted from public voting and will enter private administrative ballot to decide ties. The results of the ballot will be announced afterwards. All administrators with a registered email will have twenty-four hours to decide ties. #'Winning': ##The article for the most votes in a given category will be formally acknowledged as the winner for the category, and the article and its author will be commended by an official award granted by the administration approximately by January 1, 2009 and the end of the ceremony. ##In the event of a tie, a tiebreaker will be performed, and the winner will be decided by private administrative ballot. The ballot's content will be disclosed at the end of the ceremony. #'Questions': Please address bureaucrats RelentlessRecusant and Rotaretilbo if you have any questions whatsoever. Nomination Process Please fill out the following form for any nominations and file underneath the appropriate category: ARTICLENAME (NAMEOFAUTHOR) *'Name': ARTICLENAME (full name) *'Author': NAMEOFAUTHOR *'Nominator': NAMEOFNOMINATOR Voting (NUMBEROFVOTES) Category Definitions Characters *Best SPARTAN of the Year — Any character enrolled in any SPARTAN program. *Best Marine Character of the Year — Any character associated with the UNSC Marine Corps or any of its subordinate commands. *Best Navy Character of the Year — Any character associated with the UNSC Navy or the UNSC Office of Naval Intelligence or any of their subordinate commands. Does not include any SPARTAN. *Best Covenant Character of the Year — Any character of any of the Covenant species. *Best Civilian Character of the Year — Any civilian character of any species. *Best Unaffiliated Character of the Year — Any character that does not fit into any of the above character categories; includes, but is not limited to, Forerunners, Precursors, AIs, Flood, Hybrids, etc... Technologies *Best Starship of the Year — Any classification of starship or individual vessel capable of extended extra-atmospheric travel. *Best Ground / Air Vehicle of the Year — Any classification of vehicle or individual vehicle capable of planetary (atmospheric or ground) travel. *Best Weapon of the Year — Any weapon system of any allegiance and application. *Best Technology of the Year — Any physical object or knowledge paradigm used to influence an individual's interaction with the environment, including, but not limited to, defensive systems, non-weaponized combat equipment, etc... Does not include weapons. Societal *Best Event of the Year — Any event that occurs, including a military engagement (battle, campaign, or war) between any contenders for any length of time, or a non-military event. *Best Location of the Year — Any discrete location, including, but not limited to, planets, cities, structures, buildings, etc... *Best Organization of the Year — Any organization, including, but not limited to, governments, militaries, military subdivisions, civilian corporations, etc... Special *Best Article of the Year — The article from any of the above categories with the most number of votes in the whole election. Projects *Best Roleplay of the Year — Any singular collaborative roleplay. *Best Novel of the Year — Best literary fiction. A nominated novel does not have to be completed but substantial progress should have been made. There is a general minimum length threshold for novels to be considered. Does not include roleplays. *Best Collaboration of the Year — For a formal collaboration amongst two or more users, applying to a singular article co-written between two or more users, applying to a series of articles co-written, applying to a novel co-written, applying to a production co-written, applying to a series of roleplays co-written. Writers *Best Writer of the Year — For literary excellence in writing articles, fictions, roleplays, and productions. Nominations and Voting Best SPARTAN of the Year SPARTAN-091 (Spartan-091) *'Name': SPARTAN-091 *'Author': Spartan-091 *'Nominator': RelentlessRecusant Voting (4) #Good, solid article. Regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 06:17, 2 December 2008 (UTC) #I feel bad voting for my own article, but I really liked it. SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 14:06, 7 December 2008 (UTC) #Having worked alongside SPARTAN-091 in a couple of RPs, I can truly appreciate Jared's writing style. --'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 05:25, 9 December 2008 (UTC) #Probably my favorite SPARTAN on the site... well, save my S-I ;). Just kiddin, excellent article. -- Sgt. johnson 19:17, 14 December 2008 (UTC) SPARTAN-013 (Ajax 013) *'Name': SPARTAN-013 (Ajax 013) *'Author': Ajax 013 *'Nominator': Sgt.johnson Voting (1) #-- Sgt. johnson 02:15, 3 December 2008 (UTC) SPARTAN-141 (K4) *'Name': SPARTAN-141 *'Author': K4 *'Nominator': Subtank Voting (3) #Nice article, full with details and wonderful character description.KAC 16:45, 2 December 2008 (UTC) #As per S-091 above. :) # Having worked with K4 on a co-written story concerning this guy, I've really come to like him. Simon-G294 (Actene) *'Name': Simon-G294 *'Author': Actene *'Nominator': Chimeraman2 Voting (4) #My first and, in my opinion, the best article I ever wrote. Just want to see what people think of it. #Strong article. Regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 04:35, 5 December 2008 (UTC) #Am I allowed to steal the honor of performing this nomination from him? Because, seriously, this is the single best article I've read about an S3 to date. And I've been probing the wikia's S3 since I joined. ((There is, however, the problem of my vote being legal or not, because while I think it is, It might not be based on the time and edit constraints. I think I met them, but I don't know how to check.)) Anyways very well written article. It's inspired me to go a fix Wisp into something presentable.Chim 04:44, 5 December 2008 (UTC) #Since I just realized we're allowed two votes per category, I decided to put my other one on my favorite Spartan-III. When I first read this, I knew it was a great piece of fiction, and I think it definitely deserves an Indie. Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 01:35, 21 December 2008 (UTC) SPARTAN-083 (Jawsredfield) *'Name': SPARTAN-083 *'Author': Jawsredfield *'Nominator':Jawsredfield Voting (1) #This was my second Article, I believe, and I find it average for me. Love is Noise Love is these blues 19:01, 4 December 2008 (UTC) SPARTAN-003 (ONI recon 111) *'Name': SPARTAN-003 *'Author': ONI recon 111 *'Nominator': ONI recon 111 Voting (1) #I didn't really want to nominate my own article, but oh well. Its not the best SPARTAN on the wiki by far, but its probably one of my best articles. Best Marine Character of the Year Joshua McCallan (ODST Joshie) *'Name': Joshua McCallan *'Author': ODST Joshie *'Nominator': ODST Joshie Voting (2) #My best written article and will continue to get better. #Awesome, awesome article, good to hear it's going to get better. Arnold Leroy Lewis Junior (Sgt.johnson) *'Name': Arnold Leroy Lewis Junior *'Author': Sgt.johnson *'Nominator': Sgt.johnson Voting (5) #Excellently written, near flawless spelling, and interesting. -- Sgt. johnson 22:04, 2 December 2008 (UTC) #Despite the relatively ... egocentric nomination above, this is a very solid article and was surprisingly good. Nice job! :) Regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 23:03, 2 December 2008 (UTC) #The original BA black commando! I, personally, love this article, as well as the prolific character. SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 02:15, 3 December 2008 (UTC) #Though I wish my article would win I've got to stay true and admit this is an even better article/character. Goodluck Hollywood #I've always been a fan. The article is strong and realistic. --'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 08:43, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Pierce Hae-jin Hayase (Hollywood101x) *'Name': Pierce Hae-jin Hayase *'Author': Hollywood101x *'Nominator': Hollywood101x Voting (3) #An article that I feel is my best written and worth a shot at an award of somekind. Hollywood #I say it's a damn fine article! :) -- Sgt. johnson 13:46, 3 December 2008 (UTC) #Definitely a competitive and reasonable contender. [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 04:35, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Best Navy Character of the Year Mary Lee Davidson (CF001) *'Name': Mary Lee Davidson *'Author': CF001 *'Nominator': CF001 Voting (1) # Nice work CF001! -- Sgt. johnson 01:53, 4 December 2008 (UTC) Kimberly Ivy Blackburn (RelentlessRecusant) *'Name': Kimberly Ivy Blackburn *'Author': RelentlessRecusant *'Nominator': Hollywood101x Voting (7) #Has got to be the most intense article i've seen here. Hollywood #It's obvious that a lot of work went into this article. #Although I find the content to be sadistic and utterly depressing, it is still a kick ass article. -- Sgt. johnson 00:15, 4 December 2008 (UTC) #Excellent article, very multifaceted character, she's psychotic, sadistic, and i'd rather meet a Necros Ravener than her at the end of a dark alley, but after what Kim went through at the hands of ONI, I actually felt sorry for a sadistic, murdering, half-flood psychopath. | [[User:SPARTAN 119|'SPAR']][[User talk:SPARTAN 119|'TAN]]119 #Simply, one of the most amazing articles I have ever read. #She's a very sophisticated weapon with a lot of thought put into the article. I have to wonder when she'll wonder why she has to take orders at all and go rampant. --Dragonclaws(talk) 01:03, 7 December 2008 (UTC) #We haven't even added operational history, and she's still among the longest and most detailed non-novel non-RP articles on the site. --'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 05:11, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Best Covenant Character of the Year Shch 'Nodotee (Donut THX 1138) *'Name': Shch 'Nodotee *'Author': Donut THX 1138 *'Nominator': Rotaretilbo Voting (2) #One of my personal favorite articles, it is not only long and in depth, but also interconnected with many other articles written by Donut. --'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 06:26, 2 December 2008 (UTC) #As per Rot. Although the author is inactive for quite some time, his article stands out.KAC 19:48, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Novus (The parkster) *'Name': Novus *'Author': the parkster *'Nominator': the parkster Voting (3) #The best article that i've written, which getting better every time i add to it. #The most original article on any Brute that I've ever seen. I like how it portrays Brutes in a somewhat new light while also sticking to the image of them that we already hold. #Parkster has opened a new chapter in the saga of the Brutes with this article. ''FightWithHonor Zund 'Nerom (117649 AR) *'Name': Zund 'Nerom *'Author': 117649 Annihilative Repentance *'Nominator': 117649 Annihilative Repentance Voting (1) #Really the only Elite I've actively used for the Necros War, giving it a sort of specialty to me.--117649AnnihilativeRepentance 20:25, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Best Civilian Character of the Year Kam Nadiah (Ascension) *'Name': Kam Nadiah *'Author': Ascension *'Nominator': RelentlessRecusant Voting (2) #Lovely and novel concept! Mildly non-MOS but its novelty is stunning. :) Regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 06:21, 2 December 2008 (UTC) #A great contrast to the loads of military characters on here, great article [[United Nations Space Command (Conflict)|'''We are descended in blood and in spirit from revolutionists and rebels]] [[United Colony Command|'Men and women who dare to dissent from accepted doctrine']] [[User: Delta Team Curt|'As their heirs, may we never confuse honest dissent with disloyal subversion.']]' Beah Schore (RelentlessRecusant) *'Name': Beah Schore *'Author': RelentlessRecusant *'Nominator': Sgt.johnson *'Note': I'm nominating this as a civilian, as he is an Acumen researcher. Voting (1) #Excellent and very intriguing article on a senior member of Acumen Science Laboratories. Plus, Kam Nadiah needed some competition! ;) -- Sgt. johnson 15:33, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Shelby F. Winslow‎ (FightWithHonor) *'Name': Shelby F. Winslow *'Author': FightWithHonor) *'Nominator': RelentlessRecusant Voting (1) #Absolutely extraordinary; superlative without peer. I am humbled. [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 00:21, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Best Unaffiliated Character of the Year Best Starship of the Year [[Leonidas-class Heavy Battleship|''Leonidas-class Heavy Battleship]] (Spartan-091) *'Name': ''Leonidas''-class Heavy Battleship *'Author': Spartan-091 *'Nominator': RelentlessRecusant Voting (1) #Good detail for a spaceship classification. :) Regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 06:21, 2 December 2008 (UTC) ''Bloodied Remnants'' (Donut THX 1138) *'Name': Bloodied Remnants *'Author': Donut THX 1138 *'Nominator': Rotaretilbo Voting (3) #I've always been a fan of Donut's work. He is always in depth and often very creative. --'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 06:22, 2 December 2008 (UTC) #As per Rot. KAC 20:18, 4 December 2008 (UTC) #I like its detailed backstory, especially because its linked to a lot of Donut's characters. ''Heimdall''-class Frigate (Ajax 013) *'Name': ''Heimdall''-class Frigate *'Author': Ajax 013 *'Nominator': RelentlessRecusant Voting (3) #Not MOS, but excellent length and a very good contender for this category. Regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 06:43, 2 December 2008 (UTC) #Gonna swing my vote to the Heimdall. Hollywood #Very nice article. Sergeant Masterchief46517 com link 11:13, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Best Ground / Air Vehicle of the Year M808G Scorpion Main Battle Tank (Ajax 013) *'Name': M808G Scorpion Main Battle Tank *'Author': Ajax 013 *'Nominator': Ajax 013 Voting (4) #My FOTM Tank, which has since been improved! #Considering the other is a car that is allegedly a landing craft? --'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 08:46, 14 December 2008 (UTC) #Despite the self-nomination, it is definitely a decent article. [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 17:08, 14 December 2008 (UTC) #Ajax has done the impossible and improved on something that's "already perfect"! Self nomination aside, this article is awesome Fiesta-Class Beach Assault Craft (Useful Dave) *'Name': Fiesta-Class Beach Assault Craft *'Author': Useful Dave *'Nominator': Delta Team Curt Voting (4) #A great article that is very funny, yet is a very realistic vehicle for a colonial milita as well as the TA. A well written, one of a kind article. [[Jennings & Rall|'Jennings & Rall']] [[User talk:Delta Team Curt|'SLIPCOM']] [[User:Reed Biomedical Technologies|'Biomedical Technologies']] [[Ravenwood Solutions|'Solutions']] #I'm going to have to support Delta Team Curt over here. I enjoyed reading it. -- Sgt. johnson 22:43, 13 December 2008 (UTC) #I have to go with this one simply because its so original. #For sheer audacity....FightWithHonor 21:06, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Best Weapon of the Year SAW-5 Machine Gun (Uasp Erbomee) *'Name': SAW-5 Machine Gun *'Author': Uasp Erbomee *'Nominator': Baw Wee Voting (2) #Good, decent machine gun article. #Same as Baw Wee. M56 Hypervelocity Intelligent Missile/Anti Tank (Ajax 013) *'Name': M56 Hypervelocity Intelligent Missile/Anti Tank *'Author':Ajax 013 *'Nominator: Jawsredfield Voting (4) #A Intresting Read, and some Lovely Drawings. Love is Noise Love is these blues 22:27, 6 December 2008 (UTC) #The best weapon article that has been nominated so far. Also illustrates some of Ajax's familiarity with modern warfighting technologies. Could be formatted and MOS though. Regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 03:46, 8 December 2008 (UTC) #Yay, tank hunters! --'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 08:48, 14 December 2008 (UTC) #As per the others, very well made article. Who say nobody likes tank hunters? M99C Special Application Scoped Rifle (Sgt.johnson) *'Name': M99C Special Application Scoped Rifle *'Author':Sgt.johnson *'Nominator: Useful Dave Voting (3) #A good replacement to the M99 which, rather than taking the idea of an upgraded version too far and simply turning it into a completely new weapon, instead takes the more realistic and logical route of taking the basic design and improving upon it such as making it's batteries lighter or improving upon the targeting system rather than completely changing it. Useful Dave 02:03, 21 December 2008 (UTC) #Yay, guass rifles. --'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 00:27, 23 December 2008 (UTC) #A good improvment considering UNSC technology, not overpowered or unrealistic :D [[Jennings & Rall|'Jennings & Rall']] [[User talk:Delta Team Curt|'SLIPCOM']] Best Technology of the Year Best Event of the Year Human-Demon War (Baw Wee) *'Name': Human-Demon War *'Author': Baw Wee *'Nominator': Baw Wee Voting (3) #This is my first article on a war, or engagement. I encourage anyone who checks out my article to give me feedback on things I can improve, because I really hope to make this article better. #This is actually not a bad article. #Not bad, I loved the ending of the war date. Human History (Subtank) *'Name': Human History *'Author': Subtank *'Nominator': Subtank Voting (6) #Wonderful detail #You know, "Demons" are kinda fantasy to me. I know i'm on a site with aliens, but....still. Doesn't seem right to me. This article appeals to me more. Ti[[User talk:HaloDude|'ger']] [[w:c:halofanon:User:HaloDude|'rr']] 22:17, 6 December 2008 (UTC) #A realistic record of our history. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 01:03, 8 December 2008 (UTC) #It is quite a useful article indeed. --'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 05:22, 9 December 2008 (UTC) #Pretty good! Could use some (very minor) formatting, but definitely an interesting read. I enjoy the novelty. :) Regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 05:06, 11 December 2008 (UTC) #I forgot to vote for my own article :P...- KAC 18:06, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Best Location of the Year Arizona III (Rotaretilbo) *'Name': Arizona III *'Author': Rotaretilbo *'Nominator': RelentlessRecusant Voting (2) #Decent planet article. Regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 06:46, 2 December 2008 (UTC) #Can tell a lot of work went into this. It gets my vote. Hollywood #Excellent article about a planet. I mean... I wouldn't want to live there, but hey, it's a nice planet nonetheless ;). -- Sgt. johnson 19:20, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Installation 03 (Rotaretilbo) *'Name': Installation 03 *'Author': Rotaretilbo *'Nominator': RelentlessRecusant Voting (1) #An alright article but the product of a good collaboration! Regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 06:46, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Best Organization of the Year United Earth Government (Ajax 013) *'Name': United Earth Government (Necros) *'Author': Ajax 013 *'Nominator': RelentlessRecusant Voting (2) #Decent article with good length. A rare find. Regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 06:36, 2 December 2008 (UTC) #C'mon, are RR and I the only ones who see this gem for what it is? Jennings & Rall (Delta Team Curt) *'Name': Jennings & Rall *'Author': Delta Team Curt *'Nominator': Delta Team Curt Voting (6) #Put alot of work into this article, and I have been developing it for awhile. While a few names are from the TV show Jericho, its history and many of its subsidiaries are of my work. [[Jennings & Rall|'Jennings & Rall']] [[User talk:Delta Team Curt|'SLIPCOM']] [[User:Reed Biomedical Technologies|'Biomedical Technologies']] [[Ravenwood Solutions|'Solutions']] #While I may not watch Jericho, Jennings and Rail shows a company which isn't some unrealistic super giant, but a more realistic colomgerate of smaller companies which have merged over time, keeping their collective specialtys rather than dissolving into a large mass. Useful Dave 19:58, 13 December 2008 (UTC) #Uh... like... a more realistic company... not exactly a super giant, but makes a ton of good stuff as well. -- Sgt. johnson 22:25, 7 December 2008 (UTC) #Excellent company! (I wasn't bribed with guns for the Alliance >.> <.< :P) Legends May Die, Heroes May Fall, But We, Shall Conquer 02:58, 25 December 2008 (UTC) #He put a lot of time into this universe, and it really shows! Good work Curt! CommanderTony, Military Consultant of Halo Fanon Talk 12/25/2008 #Its a very good work, and its not tring to take over the galaxy. Two thumbs up! Halopediaman Phade Technology Industry (K4 & Subtank) *'Name': Phade Technology Industry *'Author':K4 & Subtank *'Nominator': Sgt.johnson Voting (2) #Well written, and very entertaining. Well done.-- #I suppose I can vote for my own article... :P - KAC 17:31, 17 December 2008 (UTC) #A well written and expansive organization. Acumen Science Laboratories (117649AnnihilativeRepentance & RelentlessRecusant) *'Name': Acumen Science Laboratories *'Author':117649AnnihilativeRepentance & RelentlessRecusant *'Nominator': Sgt.johnson Voting (4) #Wonderin' why this wasn't up here! Well, it's excellent, very intriguing, and needless to say, awesome. -- Sgt. johnson 22:25, 7 December 2008 (UTC) #Suppose a vote's in order if I'm the author >.>. Much appreciation to the comment above ^.^. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 02:44, 9 December 2008 (UTC) #Quite a fan of 117649's work.--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 20:53, 22 December 2008 (UTC) #[[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 22:37, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Shield Corporation (Kebath 'Holoree) *'Name': Shield Corporation *'Author': Kebath 'Holoree *'Nominator': Kebath 'Holoree Voting (1) I had placed allot of work into this, trying to make it so it would work well with other Companies. Overall I think I have done rather well with it, being as It had originally been deleted.-- Vitika (Kebath 'Holoree) *'Name': Vitika *'Author': Kebath 'Holoree *'Nominator': K4 Voting (0) Best Roleplay of the Year Best Novel of the Year ''Halo 3: Ascension'' (Dragonclaws) *'Name': Halo 3: Ascension *'Author': Dragonclaws *'Nominator': RelentlessRecusant Voting (7) #An exceptional read in terms of quality and depth into the Halo universe, with such in-depth understanding and cohesiveness of the Halouniverse that it is comparable to the authors of the current Halo novels. This one has my vote until the end of the universe. Regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 06:56, 2 December 2008 (UTC) #As per RR.KAC 19:50, 2 December 2008 (UTC) #Oh, man, I loved this. I couldn't stop reading it! Good job, my dear fellow. Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 02:11, 3 December 2008 (UTC) #Epic Win DC, Epic Win. -- Sgt. johnson 02:13, 3 December 2008 (UTC) #An brilliant way to bridge the gap between the end of Halo 2 to the beginning of Halo 3. Zamra 'Vorum 13:15, 3 December 2008 (UTC) #I'm just amazed by this article. I hadn't even heard of it until Kyle mentioned it to me not too long ago. --'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 05:21, 9 December 2008 (UTC) #Awesome, Simply Awesome Battle Group Divine Light (Uasp Erbomee) *'Name': Battle Group Divine Light *'Author': Uasp Erbomee *'Nominator': Uasp Erbomee Voting (2) #This novel is detailed and very well written. #Few minor grammatic errors, but well written otherwise. In Death's Grey Land (Leonidas-001) *'Name': In Death's Grey Land *'Author': Leonidas-001 *'Nominator': Actene Voting (1) #Although not directly posted on this website, it links to an excellent piece of fanon that is most interesting for its recounting of the origin of the SPARTAN-Is. Best Collaboration of the Year Necros Collaboration *'Name': Necros Collaboration *'Author': Ajax 013, Subtank, Lordofmonsterisland, CommanderTony, The parkster, Justanothergrunt, SPARTAN-077, SPARTAN-501, Spartan G-23, 117649 Annihilative Repentance, Hollywood101x, SPARTAN 119, Matt-256, Eaite'Oodat, MasterGreen999, Hasharin, Arbiter7290, CF001, Baccus78, Angel54, Smokerules, Scarab-Grunt, Spartan-091, ONI recon 111, Jolly W. Roberts, Delta-269, Logmon, Odysseas-spartan-53, ODST Joshie, Spartan 112, FightWithHonor, User:My Wrath Is A Eternal Flame, Chimeraman2, Actene, Masterchief46517 *'Nominator': HaloDude Voting (7) #Full of interesting fanon, this collaboration is well written and designed. Ti[[User talk:HaloDude|'ger']] [[w:c:halofanon:User:HaloDude|'rr']] 19:11, 2 December 2008 (UTC) #Finally, the Halo series has a sequel worthy of the original. | [[User:SPARTAN 119|'SPAR']][[User talk:SPARTAN 119|'TAN]]119 #Isn't it obvious?KAC 06:56, 3 December 2008 (UTC) #The sheer size of this collaboration boggles the mind. Good job all! ''FightWithHonor #This'll likely be my one and only vote, better use it on something good. -- The State(Decrees and Law)( ) 22:46, 4 December 2008 (UTC) #While I haven't been one of the participants, the concept is wonderful. --'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 05:15, 9 December 2008 (UTC) #As per the others Legends May Die, Heroes May Fall, But We, Shall Conquer 01:07, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Best Writer of the Year User:Ajax 013 (CF001) *'Name' User:Ajax 013 *'Nominator' CF001 Voting (6) #For all his work on the Necros articlesCF 01:15, 4 December 2008 (UTC) #I like his work on the many vechicles of the UNSC, especially the tank ones. #My hat goes off to Ajax. FightWithHonor #Certainly the most obvious choice this time round - Ti[[User talk:HaloDude|'ger']] [[w:c:halofanon:User:HaloDude|'rr']] 22:04, 6 December 2008 (UTC) #A Great Writer, and a Brillant Mind. Love is Noise Love is these blues 15:19, 11 December 2008 (UTC) #As per CF001 and Jaws Legends May Die, Heroes May Fall, But We, Shall Conquer 01:03, 15 December 2008 (UTC) #Definatly one of the best Fanon writers here, and a great guy to boot. Here's lookin' at you, knave! #As per everyone else. 117649AnnihilativeRepentance (Subtank) *'Name' 117649AnnihilativeRepentance *'Nominator' Subtank Voting (1) #An interesting user to work with and talk to. His works are remarkable with some of them giving me inspiration. KAC 20:25, 4 December 2008 (UTC) RelentlessRecusant (117649AnnihilativeRepentance) *'Name': RelentlessRecusant *'Nominator': 117649 AR Voting (7) #Co-founder of the site itself, brilliant writer, aspiring doctor (I think >.>), an inspiration to the majority of us, no doubt. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 02:48, 9 December 2008 (UTC) #Best author on the site by far. The first time I read his work I felt my own was inadequate compared to RRs. He is the master of language, plot, and surprise and deserves this hands down. [[Jennings & Rall|'Jennings & Rall']] [[User talk:Delta Team Curt|'SLIPCOM']] [[User:Reed Biomedical Technologies|'Biomedical Technologies']] #He has my vote just for being able to write so many articles on the smallest of subjects. #Sorry Ajax, but I gotta say, RR is probably the best writer on this site. Although his writing style can be... complex... difficult to understand... and takes almost 20 years to get to the point, it's still pretty awesome, as well as being very, very descriptive. -- Sgt. johnson 15:30, 9 December 2008 (UTC) #Yeah, when it comes to grammar and style, RR takes the cake. Ajax may be prolific, but RR has those details down. SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 01:58, 10 December 2008 (UTC) #So many articles, so much detail. #Everytime I read an article by this guy, I am simply awed at how well created they are.